Revelations
by titania eli
Summary: A side story to Infatuated with the Devil. Kagami Taiga's point of view when he witnessed Aomine saving the child.


**Revelations**

_So hot_, he thought. He pulled at his jersey, fanning his skin with his bare hand. He glared at the blazing bright sun shining down on him. The weather was so terrible that Kagami didn't even feel like going to training today. He glanced at the red blots of patches on his pale arm, frowning. It was a pain being so white sometimes.

He turned a corner and skidded to a stop as a scream pierced the dreary air. He quickly pinpointed the scream to a young woman standing outside a small coffee shop. She had her hands covering her mouth, her eyes wide with horror as she gazed at the road. He followed her gaze, catching a glimpse of black hair and bright pink standing in front of an oncoming car.

He dropped his bag in shock, and prepared to dash towards the road, but deep in his heart he knew he wouldn't be able to make it.

He forced himself to stop when a flash of black and dark blue leaped over the guardrail, landing down gracefully beside the child. When Kagami realized who the person was, his jaw dropped in surprise and disbelief. It was a face he would never forget till his dying day, the face of the man who stared at him with contempt and spat on his dreams and his way of basketball.

"Aomine Daiki." He murmured incredulously. It was as if he was watching a monochromatic film moving in slow motion.

Aomine picked up the child effortlessly, holding her tight against him. Kagami's inwardly screamed when he saw the blue-haired boy hesitating. _Why the fuck is he not moving away?_

Kagami dashed nearer when he finally regained the ability to move. He saw Aomine bended down and picked up a ratty piece of fabric from the ground before throwing himself to the side, holding the girl away from the car. The redhead instinctively grimaced as the car whizzed past. Even without seeing, he knew that the car had slammed into Aomine's leg.

When the car was finally gone, he hurriedly surged forward, jumping over the guardrail. The girl was shrieking like a banshee, curled up against Aomine. Kagami pressed a hand against the side of Aomine's neck. He felt a pulse fluttered desperately under the skin.

"Shit. Call the ambulance, dammit!" Kagami growled to the young woman hovering behind him. He lightly pulled the girl off Aomine, eyes furiously darting over the latter's body to check for injuries.

Outwardly, Aomine seemed fine, despite his ashen complexion. Kagami pulled him into his lap, trying to discern the injury that seemed to be paining Aomine. Aomine reached blindly at his leg, gasping breathlessly.

_Broken leg_, Kagami guessed. He was taken aback as Aomine's eyes opened and looked up at him. The dullness in the dark eyes unnerved him. Kagami never realized how _blue_ Aomine's eyes were.

"Oi, Aomine, can you hear me?" he barked, waving a hand in front of those blue eyes.

Aomine's eyes seemed to be fixated on the top of Kagami's eyes. His lips were damp with sweat, parted in a moan. He wasn't even lucid enough to register who Kagami was.

_No time to wait for the ambulance_, Kagami thought furiously. Luckily, there was a hospital nearby. With his speed, he could make it to the hospital before the ambulance arrived.

He looked down, heart nearly leaping out of his chest when he saw that Aomine had stopped moving, except for the occasional soft, shaky breaths every time he inhaled. Very gently, he scooped Aomine up, freezing when the latter suddenly gasped from the sudden movement.

"Sorry. Seems like you have to bear with the pain for a while." He said grimly, adjusting his position so Aomine's possibly broken leg could lean against his body. He blushed slightly when Aomine panted against his chest, unconsciously curling his fingers into the front of his jersey.

Suddenly, Kagami could feel everything, from the sheer warmth emitting from Aomine's body, to the prickling he could feel as Aomine's short, dishevelled hair tickled his chin. _So close_, he thought.

Kagami mentally smacked himself when he realized what he was doing. _I don't have the time to be fantasizing over this bastard, _he groaned to himself. _What the hell am I thinking anyway?_

Shaking his head, he secured the body in his arms and took off running towards the direction of the hospital. Seems like he gets to skip out of training in the end, he inwardly smirked.

He glanced at Aomine's face, and was stunned as his heart skipped a beat at the distressed look on Aomine's face. Aomine looked so vulnerable and small in his arms. It was hard to believe that this man in his arms was the one who crushed him at the Interhigh – who just _saved _a child from certain death at the risk of his own life.

_Not bad_, he thought, smiling slightly, _not bad at all._

* * *

><p><em>If you're sharp enough, you would notice that the last sentence was from one of the chapters when Kagami was facing off against Aomine in a basketball match. <em>


End file.
